The Unrequited One
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Nina, Flik, Viktor. Each of them has one person out from their reach, no matter how hard they tried. World wasn't created to be fair.


** The Unrequited One**

A/N: Pretty long hiatus since my last fic, huh? Ah, exam is up. This one is about Flik, Nina, and Odessa. Slight Viktor's past. Enjoy!

"Please, Sir Flik, why not?"

"For the third time, no, Nina, I have more important thing to do!" The Blue Lightning Knight ran through the hallway.

"Jeez, he always likes that every time I try to ask him for a dinner." Nina grumbled. She has failed, once again. "But, Sir Flik, I will always after you. Someday you will realize my sincere love upon you…" She sang dreamily. A harsh laughter broke her fantasy. "Ha ha! Forget it girl! You are, not even a quarter of Odessa!" Viktor stated.

Nina's eyebrows tilted curiously." Who is this Odessa we talk about?" Viktor stopped suddenly. He stared at Nina in disbelief. "Odessa Silverberg, kid. Flik's former lover. Have you read any record? I'm sure she's written in at least half of Toran republic's history book."

They passed the knight's quarter and arrived at the library. "Odessa Silverberg? The woman who led Liberation Army before Commander Tir? I don't recall anything that mention about her relationship with Sir Flik, except that he's one of the army's knight." He scratched his hair, looking dumbfoundedly at the bookcase. "Well, what do you think you will do in a war, kid? Running anywhere yelling out loud the name of your lover? I think even you won't do that."

Nina sweatdropped. She put away the book she held. "Um, I think not, err, okay, now, you say I'm less than her quarter? Just how good she is anyway?" Viktor shook his head. Nina stood proudly. "Watch out your mouth, snotty brat, talking about Odessa like that. She's a nearly perfect girl. Smart, and brave…"Nina cut in quickly." I'm smart! I'm an honored student of Grand Leaf! And I'm brave enough to join in this army!"

Viktor pulled out a seat and dropped himself on. "Heh, did I mention she was beautiful and wise, too? A total opposite from a noisy brat like you. I tell ya, forget it. Flik won't turn himself for you even for million years! He might let Odessa go, but sue me; I won't believe he can fall for anyone anymore!" He ended his sentence with a heavy sigh. "I know him more than anyone, ya know."

"Now that you're talking like that, weren't you like her too?" she accused, kinda annoyed with Viktor's words." Me?" Viktor pointed himself, surprised. He grinned. "Who doesn't adore Odessa? But only as a leader and comrade, that's all. She wasn't my type, though. Sorry to disappoint you." He paused, linking more words to throw out. "I told you, she wholly belong to Flik, and vice versa."

"How do you know? If they never spill their relationship, how could you know?" Her voice is shaken, rather gloomy. He raised his hands in defeat, and then yawned. "I have eyes, as everyone does. Just look at his sword's hilt and you will understand. Bye."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"S-sir Flik! I-I'm sorry, I was, I wanted to help you tidy your room, but when I came in, I stepped on your bandanna, so…" she gazed deeply at the mess she created. Flik rushed to the corner of his room where a half broken wooden box has flung. He examined—whatever inside—and sighed in relieve. Whatever it is, it must be very important thing. "Get out from my room. I will accept your apologize today, but I don't want you near this place again."

* * *

"Is that a memento from Odessa?" she mumbled. She regretted her clumsiness. She got too spirited when entering his room and forgot just anything. She went to the roof, stood by the staircase's edge. A second after she shouted. "Hey, Lady Odessa wherever you are! Can't you please let him go? This is too unfair!" Feather was startled when she cried uncontrollably a mere second after.

* * *

"Why can't she stop, anyway? I don't recall one time I acted like I give her some hope or what. "Flik grumbled." You're nice to all women, so it's your fault. Wasn't you her savior?" He laughed then poured more wine to his glass." Now I'm regretting it. Actually, it's her and her fantasies. I remember clearly, it's not just me! Lord Riou, Nanami, all of them." He counted.

"What did she do earlier? The one made you all mad like this?" Viktor was totally confused. _This is not the first time Nina brings trouble, how could it make him lose his coolness?_

"She slipped on my bandanna, and crushed half of my room." He gulped." Luckily Odessa's amulet is alright."

"So that's why!" he held down his empty glass. "Hey, one thing I admit is true from her, that you need to forget Odessa. No matter how much you loved her, she's gone, and won't ever come back." Flik glared. "Viktor!" he stopped halfway to Viktor's bare neck.

"Sorry. I don't remember your past. You have suffered more than me, huh? I'm jealous you still have that joyful face." He bitterly laughed. "What has gone, be gone. That's why I'm here, matey. We're friends, right? Want more wine?"

"Thank you. And one more thing. I can let her go, but she has my heart forever."

"So you . For you, for me, for Odessa."

A/N: Ah, it's done. I love FlikOdessa pairing even though they're tragically separated. For the title, I chose this for Nina, who will never reach Flik, For Flik who cannot retain Odessa, and for Viktor that has lost his lover long ago, so all of them have someone unrequited. Thank you for reading! I like this ficlet, but can someone give me ideas for a longer fic?


End file.
